I'm still here
by NadeshikoLachrymose
Summary: For ES21 Award : November Myth. Myth : The Living Doll. Ia rela melakukan hal ini demi rasa cinta yang begitu kuat. Dan ia menjadikan boneka itu sebagai perantara antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu. R&R, please !


For Eyeshield 21 Awards : November Myth : The Living Doll.

Okay, jadi ceritanya Nade buat Fic ini untuk Eyeshield 21 Awards November Myth, dan Nade memutuskan untuk mengambil tema The Living Doll. Di fic ini juga dimunculkan salah satu OC Nade yang pernah Nade keluarkan di Fic 'The New Beginning', yaitu Angelina Victorishzka Constantine, adik tiri Hiruma. Tapi tenang aja, peran Victoria nggak akan begitu banyak keluar di Fic ini. Selamat membaca ! ^^

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya Nadeshiko.

Warning : OC, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.

Pair : AkaVic, AkaMamo, Slight MusaHiru

Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Urban Legends : The Living Doll (Boneka Hidup)

-OooOooO-

_Ketika seeorang pergi…_

_Terkadang jiwanya masih ada…_

_Mencari sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan semasa hidup…_

_Untuk itu, ia rela berkeliaran di dunia ini… _

_Bahkan hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat ia cintai…_

_Dan ia akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak dapat dibayangkan sebelumnya…_

_Demi mewujudkan impian itu…_

-OooOooO-

Malam hari, di SMU Deimon, Hiruma sedang duduk di kursi di ruangan _American__Football_. Kedua kakinya diletakkan di atas meja, dan jari-jemarinya dengan lincah bergerak diatas _keyboard_. Pandangan matanya serius, bersamaan dengan kedua alisnya yang semakin lama semakin berkerut penuh dengan keputusasaan. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

Sena, Musashi, Monta, dan semua anggota Devil Bats yang lain, termasuk Mamori dan Suzuna merasa heran dengan tingkah Hiruma yang aneh itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia seperti itu. Ini sudah entah hari keberapa ia duduk di tempat yang sama, dengan ekspresi yang sama menempel di wajahnya seperti topeng abadi itu.

"Ada apa, Hiruma ?" tanya Musashi yang sedang mengancingkan bajunya. Ia lalu bergerak ke samping Hiruma, dan melihat kearah layar laptop Hiruma dengan penasaran. Alis matanya yang cokelat itu naik sedikit, heran.

"_Spinocerebellar__Ataxia_ ? Untuk apa ? Jangan-jangan… Victoria ?" Hiruma mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan Victoria, Kak Hiruma ?" tanya Sena. Hiruma menutup laptonya dengan pelan, dan menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas menja sambil memejamkan kedua mata. "Apa aku belum pernah bilang kalau Victoria sebenarnya mengidap penyakit _Spinocerebellar__Ataxia_ ?" ia balas bertanya. "Oh, aku dulu mengatakannya hanya kepada kakek tua, si gendut, dan manajer sialan itu." Sambungnya.

Mamori terlihat khawatir. "Sudah separah apakah ? Aku hanya mendengar kalau ia tak bisa disembuhkan."

"Ia sudah tidak bisa berjalan, dan kemampuan verbalnya semakin lama semakin menurun." Jawab Hiruma. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri sambil mengambil tasnya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap untuk pulang.

Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia berbalik sejenak, dan matanya yang berwarna hijau itu menatap anggota se-timnya.

"Hey, kalian semua, aku ingin kalian memohon kepada Tuhan atau siapapun itulah, agar keajaiban terjadi dan adikku bisa sembuh, walaupun aku tahu, bahwa itu adalah sebuah kemustahilan." Kemudian sosoknya hilang ditelan gelapnya malam.

-OooOooO-

Sebuah rumah bercat putih biru pastel yang ditutupi oleh gerbang besar berwarna perak adalah tujuan Hiruma. Ia tak peduli udara dingin yang berhembus melalui dedaunan rimbun yang berkerumun di atasnya, menimbulkan suara gemerisik halus yang menurutnya terdengar seperti suara bisikan halus di telinganya. Ia tak peduli betapa lelahnya ia saat ini setelah latihan _American__Football_. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah adiknya, hanya adiknya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka gerbang besar tersebut dan memasukinya. Gerbang itu menimbulkan bunyi ngilu halus. Dan ia menemukan dirinya berjalan dijalan setapak diantara aneka bunga cantik berwarna-warni yang terawat dengan baik. Ya, adiknya tak punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan dengan keterbatasannya untuk bergerak selain merawat bunga-bunga tersebut.

Hiruma masuk, dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Angelina, aku sudah pulang. Kau dimana ?" ia berteriak, suaranya menggema di langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi itu.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Hiruma mulai penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Bagaimana jika adiknya pingsan saat tak ada dirinya ? Bagaimana pula bila adiknya sudah tak mampu berbicara lagi ? Dan yang terburuk… bagaimana jika adiknya itu sudah pergi, untuk selama-lamanya disaat dirinya tak ada di sampingnya untuk menemani gadis itu detik-detik kepergiannya ?

Dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin kencang tiap detiknya, Hiruma menelusuri seluruh inci rumah tersebut, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan adiknya. Setelah hampir mencari di seluruh ruangan, akhirnya Hiruma menuju ke kamarnya.

"Angelina ?" panggil Hiruma sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, dan ia menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Victoria sedang duduk di kursi rodanya sambil memegang sebuah pigura. Gadis itu menoleh, dan tesenyum lembut. Ia membuka mulutnya, berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"Se-la-mat ma-lam…Ka-kak…" sambutnya terbata-bata. Kemudian kedua matanya yang berwarna ungu itu kembali terpaku ke foto di pigura tersebut.

Hiruma melemparkan tasnya keatas kasur, kemudian mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Victoria, ingin melihat apa yang adiknya lihat. Tapi Hiruma sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang ada di dalam pigura itu.

"Hayato Akaba, ya ?" Victoria mengagguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "A-ku…sa-ngat men-cin-tainya, K-Kak. Se-an..dai-nya sa-ja…a-ku bi-sa ber-dam-pi-ngan de-ngan di-ri-nya."

Hiruma tahu, betapa Victoria mencintai Akaba. Sejak pertama kali Victoria melihat Akaba, gadis itu sudah tertarik dengannya. Namun, akibat dari penyakit yang menyerang tubuhnya tersebut, Victoria, dengan hati yang sangat kecewa, mengatakan bahwa selama ia masih hidup, ia takkan pernah bisa bersama dengan Akaba.

Selain itu, Akaba sendiri sudah menjalin hubungan dengan manajer Deimon Devil Bats, Anezaki Mamori. Dan ketika Victoria mendengar hal itu, ia hampir saja membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara mengurung dirinya di kamar selama berhari-hari tanpa makan ataupun minum. Beruntung berkat bantuan Shin yang membuka (baca : menghancurkan) pintu kamar Victoria, Hiruma mampu menyelamatkannya dari ambang kematian.

Hiruma memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan kepada Mamori bahwa betapa Victoria mencintai Akaba, kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu. Sekarang sudah malam, ayo kita tidur." Ajak Hiruma. Menerima anggukan lemah dari Victoria, Hiruma mengangkat tubuh kurus adiknya itu, lalu meletakkannya diatas ranjang dengan lembut dan menyelimuti Victoria.

"Selamat tidur, Angelina…"

-OooOooO-

Bulan purnama bersinar, dan langit masih gelap. Saat ini adalah pukul 23.45, hampir tengah malam. Angin dingin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan cokelat kekuningan musim gugur. Suasana di luar sepi, dan jika kau perhatikan baik-baik dari balik kaca jendela kamar tidurmu, kau masih dapat melihat sekelebatan bayangan kelelawar yang terbang kesana kemari mencari makan.

Didalam rumah, semua lampu sudah dipadamkan, menyisakan gelap yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumah. Hanya ada satu ruangan yang menyala, yakni kamar tidur Victoria. Cahaya lampu kekuningan yang temaram membuat suasana terasa begitu nyaman. Tapi, siapa yang mungkin menyalakan lampu dan terjaga di tengah malam yang dingin ini ? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si empunya kamar tersebut, Victoria.

Saat ini, gadis itu sedang duduk di kursi rodanya di depan meja belajar, dan ia sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sesekali ia terbatuk, menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik saat itu. Kertas putih bergaris yang ada dihadapannya sudah penuh dengan tulisan tangan yang agak berantakan. Dengan susah payah ia menulis dengan tangan yang sudah gemetaran, seolah tak kuat lagi untuk memegang pensil mekanik berwarna biru itu.

Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu menatap dengan sayu kertas tersebut, kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti, menandakan bahwa ia sudah selesai menulis. Diambilnya kertas tersebut, kemudian ia baca dengan suara pelan.

_Untuk Kakakku tersayang,_

_Kak, aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Meskipun aku hanyalah adik tirimu, tapi kakak selalu melindungi dan menjagaku dari semuanya. Bahkan, sampai kakak sudah terluka parah pun, kakak masih terus saja menjagaku, tidak peduli akan keselamatan kakak sendiri. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kakak berikan padaku. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kakak. Walaupun tidak ada Ayah maupun Ibu yang membesarkanku, aku sudah cukup dengan kakak. _

_Saat aku sakit, kakak akan terus menjagaku setiap malam hingga aku sembuh. Tak peduli berapa malam kakak harus tidak tidur demi aku. Aku sangat menghargai hal itu, dan aku berharap bisa membalas semuanya untuk kakak. Tetapi ini berbeda, kak. Ketika aku divonis Spinocerebellar Ataxia, aku tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Berapa malam lagi kah yang harus kakak lewati tanpa istirahat demi menunggu kesembuhanku dari penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan ini ? Aku tak mau kakak melakukan hal ini. _

_Ketika aku sedang depresi karena orang yang aku sukai—Akaba—sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain, kakak juga tidak makan dan minum hingga aku akhirnya mau untuk makan dan minum. Kakak akan melakukan segalanya agar bisa mengerti diriku, merasakan penderitaanku. Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi, kak. Aku akan segera pergi, dan aku takkan pernah merepotkan kakak lagi. Tapi, kumohon agar kakak tidak sedih dengan kepergianku, karena dengan kepergianku ini, kakak dapat hidup lebih nyaman daripada dengan keberadaanku di samping kakak._

_Oh ya, kak, ketika aku sudah pergi nanti, aku mohon agar kakak memberikan boneka kesayanganku, Angela, kepada Akaba. Aku ingin ia memilikinya. Dan untuk cincin diberikan oleh Ibu, aku ingin kakak memberikan cincin itu kepada Kak Mamori. Semoga kakak hidup berbahagia selamanya. Selamat tinggal, kakak. Aku menyayangimu._

_Dari adikmu, penuh cinta_

_Angelina_

Setelah puas, ia meletakkan surat tersebut kembali di atas mejanya, kemudian ia menghapus aliran air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata ungunya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Victoria mengambil Angela, boneka porselen yang dibuatkan oleh Ibunya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya sehari sebelum kematian Ibunya tersebut, kemudian dipeluknya boneka cantik tersebut dengan erat. Ia tersenyum, seulas senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya yang jelita itu. Ia juga mengambil sebuah pigura berisi foto Akaba, dan diletakkannya pigura itu di atas bantalnya, sebelum ia berbaring di atas kasur, dengan kepala tepat di sebelah pigura tersebut.

Ia melihat kearah langit-langit kamar, menerawang. Cahaya kuning temaram yang bersinar di meja di samping kasurnya membuat Victoria merasa tenang, sesaat sebelum ia melihat sekilas bayangan hitam di depan matanya. Ia tahu, ini adalah saatnya. Dan sebelum kedua matanya benar-benar tertutup dengan sempurna, ia tersenyum kecil, sebuah senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ia buat.

Dan gadis berambut cokelat itu meninggal di samping foto orang yang dicintainya, dengan sebuah senyuman terindah terukir di wajahnya.

-OooOooO-

Ketika pagi datang, Hiruma membuka matanya, dan kaget ketika melihat ruangan kosong di samping tubuhnya. Bukankah semalam Victoria tidur di sampingnya ? Kalaupun ia memang pergi karena ingin ke toilet, seharusnya ia kembali ke sampingnya dan tidur kembali. Tapi kenapa saat ini ia tak ada di sampingnya ? Kemana Victoria ?

Sebuah firasat buruk mulai menyerbu Hiruma. Ia merasa was-was. Perasaan ini mirip dengan yang semalam ia rasakan, tetapi lebih kuat dan lebih menusuk. Bagaimana _bila_ adiknya itu _benar-benar_ meninggal ? Ia pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan. Siapa yang akan menemaninya sehari-hari kalau tidak ada Victoria ?

Dengan kepanikan akan kemungkinan terburuk, Hiruma melempar selimut yang ia pakai, lalu berlari keluar kamar sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Victoria.

"Angelina ? Angelina ! Jawab aku, Angelina ! Kau ada dimana ?" dengan gusar ia membuka semua pintu yang bisa ia buka, dan mencari adiknya itu di semua tempat yang ada di depannya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah, hingga tersisa satu ruangan yang belum ia periksa.

Kamar Victoria.

Hiruma mendobrak pintu kamar Victoria.

"Angelina !"

Dan matanya menangkap sosok Victoria yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya. Di samping kepalanya ada sebuah pigura berfambar foto Akaba, dan tangannya memeluk erat Angela, boneka kesayangannya. Hiruma menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Meskipun sudah menemukan adiknya, entah kenapa Hiruma masih merasa tidak tenang. Beban di dadanya masih ada, ia belum bisa lega seperti dulu ia menemukan Victoria di kamar tidurnya.

Pada awalnya, Hiruma berpikir bahwa Victoria sedang tertidur, mengingat betapa lemahnya adiknya itu akibat penyakit yang ia derita. Ia bermaksud membangunkan Victoria, kemudian membawakan sarapan pagi untuknya. Tetapi ketika ia menyentuh bahu Victoria, Hiruma menarik tangannya kembali karena kaget.

Tubuh Victoria begitu dingin.

Hiruma menelan ludah. Tidak mungkin kalau Victoria hanya sekedar tidur. Manusia mana yang tidur tapi badannya begitu dingin seperti mayat ? Apalagi Victoria tidak pernah memakai AC di kamarnya, jadi mustahil kalau badannya dingin karena angin AC.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hiruma mengguncang bahu Victoria pelan, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Angelina ? Hei, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Tidak, sudah hampir siang. Ayo bangun." Merasa tidak ada respon dari adiknya itu, Hiruma mencoba lagi. Ia tak mau mengasumsikan bahwa Victoria sudah meninggal hanya karena tubuhnya dingin dan ia tidak merespon akan panggilan apapun.

Sekali lagi, ia mengguncang tubuhnya, kali ini lebih keras. "Angelina ? Buka matamu, Angel. Ini sudah pagi, bukan waktu untuk tidur. Ayo buka matamu, Angelina." Lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Sebuah keyakinan samar mulai muncul di kepala pemuda pirang itu. Victoria sudah meninggal. Adiknya itu sudah meninggal.

Masih tak percaya, kali ini Hiruma mengangkat tangan Victoria, kemudian mengecek urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus itu. Tak ada. Tak ada sedikitpun denyut di pergelangan tangan Victoria.

Hiruma tak mau percaya dan menerima begitu saja kenyataan. Ia menggerakkan jarinya ke dekat hidung Victoria, mengharapkan ada sedikit saja hembusan nafas yang menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup di jarinya.

Tapi tetap saja tidak ada.

Victoria tak lagi bernafas.

Adiknya itu sudah meninggal.

Meninggal tanpa keberadaan Hiruma di sampingnya. Meninggal dalam kesendirian.

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata hijau Hiruma. Ia menyesal untuk menangis seperti seorang wanita, tapi ia juga menyesal, mengapa ia tak bersama-sama dengan Victoria untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum gadis itu pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Kemudian mata Hiruma menangkap sebuah kertas yang ada di meja belajar Victoria. Itu adalah surat yang dituliskannya semalam sesaat sebelum ia meninggal, yang berisi tentang apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini, sekaligus apa yang ia inginkan setelah ia pergi nantinya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hiruma mengambil surat tersebut, kemudian membacanya.

_Untuk Kakakku tersayang,_

_Kak, aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini. Meskipun aku hanyalah adik tirimu, tapi kakak selalu melindungi dan menjagaku dari semuanya. Bahkan, sampai kakak sudah terluka parah pun, kakak masih terus saja menjagaku, tidak peduli akan keselamatan kakak sendiri. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah kakak berikan padaku. Aku sangat bahagia memiliki kakak. Walaupun tidak ada Ayah maupun Ibu yang membesarkanku, aku sudah cukup dengan kakak. _

_Saat aku sakit, kakak akan terus menjagaku setiap malam hingga aku sembuh. Tak peduli berapa malam kakak harus tidak tidur demi aku. Aku sangat menghargai hal itu, dan aku berharap bisa membalas semuanya untuk kakak. Tetapi ini berbeda, kak. Ketika aku divonis Spinocerebellar Ataxia, aku tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Berapa malam lagikah yang harus kakak lewati tanpa istirahat demi menunggu kesembuhanku dari penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan ini ? Aku tak mau kakak melakukan hal ini. _

_Ketika aku sedang depresi karena orang yang aku sukai—Akaba—sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain, kakak juga tidak makan dan minum hingga aku akhirnya mau untuk makan dan minum. Kakak akan melakukan segalanya agar bisa mengerti diriku, merasakan penderitaanku. Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi, kak. Aku akan segera pergi, dan aku takkan pernah merepotkan kakak lagi. Tapi, kumohon agar kakak tidak sedih dengan kepergianku, karena dengan kepergianku ini, kakak dapat hidup lebih nyaman daripada dengan keberadaanku di samping kakak._

_Oh ya, kak, ketika aku sudah pergi nanti, aku mohon agar kakak memberikan boneka kesayanganku, Angela, kepada Akaba. Aku ingin ia memilikinya. Dan untuk cincin yang diberikan oleh Ibu, aku ingin kakak memberikan cincin itu kepada Kak Mamori. Semoga kakak hidup berbahagia selamanya. Selamat tinggal, kakak. Aku menyayangimu._

_Dari adikmu, penuh cinta_

_Angelina_

Hiruma tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Victoria, memeluk tubuh kaku dan dingin Victoria sambil menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama gadis itu.

Kini tak ada lagi yang menemani hidupnya setiap hari.

-OooOooO-

Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi area pemakaman yang sunyi itu. Langit mendung, awan hitam berkumpul di atas, menumpahkan hujan yang tak berhenti. Seolah-olah ikut berduka cita. Di salah satu sudut pemakaman tersebut, tampak kerumunan orang berpayung dan memakai pakaian hitam. Mereka sedang menghadiri upacara pemakaman yang sedang digelar saat itu.

Upacara pemakaman Victoria.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menatap peti mati Victoria perlahan-lahan diturunkan ke liang lahat sebelum dipendam dengan tanah. Matanya yang hijau itu tak bersinar penuh kemenangan seperti dulu. Mereka begitu sayu, dan pudar, seperti bintang yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar merah, bunga kesukaan Victoria yang ia ambil dari kebun milik gadis itu.

Disebelah kanan Hiruma, berdiri Musashi yang juga mengenakan jas hitam. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di bahu Hiruma, sementara tangan kanannya membawa sebuket bunga Lily putih. Sementara disebelah kiri Hiruma, Kurita menangis sambil memegang buket bunga Bakung. Tak jauh dari Hiruma, Akaba berdiri sambil memeluk Mamori yang menangis terisak. Bagaimana tidak, hubungan Mamori dan Victoria seperti kakak beradik.

Ketika saatnya pemberian bunga, Hiruma maju pertama kali sebagai keluarga terdekat Victoria, sebab Yuya, ayah Victoria tidak datang di acara pemakaman tersebut. Diletakkannya bunga mawar kesukaan Victoria, lalu ia merenung sejenak, dan tangannya mengelus batu marmer berukirkan nama Victoria itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh untuk membiarkan yang lain memberikan bunganya.

Setelah pemakaman selesai, Hiruma menghampiri Akaba yang sedang berbicara dengan Mamori.

"Hei, aku mau bicara padamu." Ujar Hiruma sambil memegang bahu Akaba. Akaba ber-'fuuh' pelan, lalu memandang Mamori . "Sepertinya kau harus pulang, Mamori. Kita bertemu besok lagi, oke ?" Mamori mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu." Ia mengecup pipi Akaba. Hati Hiruma agak tertusuk melihatnya. Kenapa bukan adiknya yang mengecup pipi Akaba ? Kenapa Mamori ? Tapi ia buru-buru menepis pikiran tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Hiruma ?" tanya Akaba. Pemuda pirang itu menarik tangan Akaba, mengajaknya ke tempat sepi, sebelum akhirnya memandang Akaba dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditebak.

Hiruma mengeluarkan Angela, boneka kesayangan Victoria, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Akaba. Akaba menatap boneka yang ada di tangannya itu, lalu ganti menatap mata Hiruma dengan pandangan mata bertanya. "Angelina ingin kau menyimpan boneka itu."

Akaba mendekap boneka porselen tersebut. "Fuuh… Dari mana kau tahu, Hiruma ? Dan kenapa ia ingin aku menyimpannya ?" Hiruma mendesah, teringat surat wasiat Victoria yang memintanya untuk memberikan Angela kepada Akaba.

"Itu tertulis di surat wasiatnya, sesaat sebelum ia meninggal. Jaga boneka itu baik – baik. Itu boneka kesayangan Angelina." Baru saja Akaba akan menyela, Hiruma sudah memotong ucapannya. "Jangan banyak omong dan pulanglah, mata merah sialan." Kemudia Hiruma sudah meninggalkannya, berjalan menerobos hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. Meninggalkan Akaba yang masih termangu bingung dengan Angela di tangannya.

-OooOooO-

Selesai dari pemakaman Victoria, Akaba memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu. Maka ia melangkah menuju restoran terdekat dari pemakaman itu. Angela ia pegang dengan hati-hati, mengingat bahwa kata-kata Hiruma bukan hanya sekedar kebohongan.

Ia memesan makanan, lalu meletakkan Angela di atas meja, mengamatinya.

Angela terbuat dari porselen yang begitu indah, dan juga terlihat rapuh. Rambutnya berwarna pirang pucat bergelombang, dan matanya bisa membuka-dan menutup. Kedua bola matanya berwarna ungu terang yang indah. Bibirnya berwarna pink muda dan tersenyum manis. Ia mengenakan gaun _mauve_ cantik yang terbuat dari sutra lembut dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil.

Menurut Akaba, Angela mirip mirip dengan Victoria. Atau memang boneka ini dibuat berdasarkan Victoria, ya ? Nama panjang Victoria kan, Angelina Victoriszhka Constantine. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambut mereka. Angela berambut pirang pucat, sedangkan Victoria berambut cokelat gelap, namun mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut bergelombang.

Ketika makanannya tiba, Akaba meletakkan Angela di kursi sebelahnya. Ia tak mungkin makan dengan Angela di meja, kan ?

Tetapi, sesaat setelah Akaba meletakkan Angela, ia merasa ada angin dingin berhembus di tengkuknya. Ia kaget, kemudian menoleh ke sekitarnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa barusan ada angin dingin yang berhembus, meskipun saat itu masih hujan.

Akaba tak memperdulikannya, dan bersiap untuk makan.

_'Akaba…'_

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersentak. Ia merasa seperti barusan ada seseorang yang berbisik sambil meniup angin dingin yang terasa familiar di telinganya. Akaba memegang tengkuknya, merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sekali lagi ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Tidak. Saat ini hanya ada dia dan Angela di restoran itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Lalu, siapa yang barusan berbisik di telinganya ? Entah.

Akaba melayangkan pandangannya kearah Angela yang duduk tak jauh darinya, dan ia terdiam. Posisi duduk Angela berubah, berbeda dari pada saat pertama Akaba meletakkannya di kursi. Tapi masa boneka bisa bergerak, sih ?

Ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan posisi Angela maupun suara asing yang berbisik di telinganya itu. Ia ingin makan, dan ia akan melakukannya sekarang. Tetapi, semakin ia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Angela, semakin suara misterius serta angin dingin itu mendatanginya, seolah-olah mereka tak ingin dilupakan oleh Akaba.

_'Tak__tahukah__mereka__bahwa__semakin__mereka__datang,__aku__malah__semakin__ingin__melupakan__mereka__?'_pikir Akaba setengah gusar setengah merinding. Apalagi ketika suara itu berbisik kembali di telinganya, tapi kali ini lebih mendesak.

_'Akaba… Akaba… Akaba…'_

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahi Akaba. Oke, sekarang mulai terasa mengerikan.

Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara makannya yang terganggu itu.

_'Akaba… Akaba…'_

Ia tak peduli, dan melanjutkan makannya dengan cepat hingga habis, dan suara itu pun muncul kembali, berbisik berulang-ulang di telinganya.

_'Akaba…'_

Akaba membeku, diam di tempat.

_'Akaba… Akaba… Aku di sini…'_

Tepat setelah bisikan yang barusan, Akaba mendapati dirinya menatap kearah Angela yang masih duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, tunggu. Sejak kapan mata Angela terpejam ? Bukankah tadi kedua matanya masih membuka ? Dan tampaknya perubahan ketinggian tak membuat mata Angela terpejam. Lalu, kenapa kedua tangannya ada di pangkuan ? Terakhir kali Akaba melihatnya, kedua tangan Angela terkulai lemas di sampingnya.

Sambil menepis aneka pikiran aneh yang mulai bermunculan di kepalanya, Akaba membayar makan siangnya, mengambil Angela, dan buru-buru berjalan keluar dari restoran.

Ia perlu mandi air panas. Segera.

-OooOooO-

Akaba keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Sambil mandi, ia memikirkan semua yang terjadi hari itu. Pertama, ia menerima kabar kematian Victoria dari Hiruma. Kedua, ia menghadiri pemakaman Victoria. Ketiga, ia mendapatkan Angela dari Hiruma. Keempat, ia makan siang, dan mendengar suara-suara aneh, serta melihat Angela yang berubah posisi dengan sendirinya. Oke, ia tahu kalau makhluk-makhluk 'halus' memang ada di dunia ini tapi, mana mungkin boneka bisa bergerak sendiri kecuali ada orang yang mengendalikannya, kan ?

Ia melihat kearah Angela yang ia baringkan di tempat tidur. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, dan tangannya terkulai tanpa tenaga di samping tubuhnya. Boneka porselen yang cantik itu tampak begitu damai, tampak seperti wajah Victoria yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum gadis itu dimakamkan. Damai dan tenang. Ditambah dengan senyuman yang manis.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ponselnya berbunyi. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut, dan melihat bahwa Mamori menelpon. Ia tersenyum mendapati bahwa kekasihnya itu menghubunginya. Semua pikiran yang mengganggunya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Akaba mengangkat telpon tersebut. "Mamori ?" ia duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya, membelakangi Angela.

"Hayato…" terdengar suara lembut Mamori balas menjawab.

"Hei, maaf tadi kita tak sempat berbicara lebih lama lagi karena ada Hiruma." Jawab Akaba, merasa agak bersalah karena sudah membiarkan Mamori pulang sendirian, tidak bersama-sama dengannya seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang tadi Hiruma bicarakan denganmu ? Kelihatannya dia serius sekali." Akaba mendesah, sesaat teringat akan Angela. "Tidak. Dia hanya… hanya memberikan Angela, boneka kesayangan Victoria kepadaku dan memintaku untuk menjaganya sebab itu merupakan wasiatnya."

Ia mendengar Mamori terdiam sebentar. "Angela ? Boneka porselen yang mahal itu ? Wah, kau beruntung sekali Victoria memberikan boneka itu padamu. Aku juga dapat sesuatu, sih, tapi bukan boneka."

Sebuah keheningan sesaat.

"Fuuh… dan apa yang ia berikan padamu, _My__Lady_ ?" tanya Akaba dengan nada suara santai, yang dibalas dengan tawa geli Mamori. "Ia memberikanku sebuah cincin berlian biru yang sangat indah. Kupikir itu akan sangat mahal kalau dijual. Tapi berhubung itu adalah cincin yang diberikan oleh Ibu Victoria kepada Victoria, rasanya agak tidak sopan kalau dijual. Lagipula, cincin itu cukup bagus untuk dipakai saat ke pesta."

Akaba tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya itu langsung lenyap dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan ada sorot mata dingin yang seperti mengawasinya tepat dari balik punggungnya. Ia tersentak, kemudian berbalik. Dan ketika itu kedua bola mata merahnya lagi-lagi menangkap sebuah kejanggalan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tiba-tiba.

Angela.

Angela sebelumnya berbaring dengan damai di kasurnya, dengan kedua mata tertutup dan senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya.

Namun sekarang tidak.

Boneka porselen itu sekarang duduk di kasurnya, kedua tangannya mengepal masing-masing di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya yang semula tertutup, kali ini terbuka dan matanya yang berwarna ungu itu menunjukkan sorot mata penuh kemarahan menatap Akaba.

Pemuda itu menelan ludah, merinding. Sampai ia sama sekali tak dapat mendengar suara Mamori yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari seberang telepon sana.

"Akaba ? Kau masih di sana ? Akaba !" panggil Mamori agak keras. Membuat Akaba kembali tersadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku sedang melamun." Mamori menghela nafas. "Kalau kau melamun terus nanti kerasukan, lho." Godanya. Akaba terkikik, tapi lagi-lagi ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi matanya terus terpaku akan Angela yang duduk di kasur, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Hanya saja, sorot matanya agak melembut, walaupun Akaba tidak yakin bahwa Angela _benar-benar_ membuat sorot mata seperti itu.

Ah, ia perlu berhenti berbicara dengan Mamori, atau gadis itu akan menganggapnya _gila_.

"_S'il__vious__plait,__Mademoiselle_. Aku ada PR yang harus kukerjakan. Nanti akan kutelpon kau lagi, _oui_?"

"_Oui_. Baiklah, selamat mengerjakan PR, Hayato." Akaba tersenyum, lagi. Akhirnya, dengan begini akan menghilangkan sedikit kecurigaan Mamori akan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Kemudian ia menatap boneka porselen pemberian Victoria itu di kasur.

Dan lagi-lagi boneka itu sudah berpindah tempat.

Angela sekarang berbaring di kasur, dengan posisi tengkurap, seolah-olah seperti boneka itu menangis. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang bergelombang itu terurai berantakan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Tangannya ada di depan wajahnya, persis seperti orang menangis.

_'Hahaha.__Lucu__sekali.__Sekarang__aku__berhalusinasi__lagi.__Mana__mungkin__boneka__itu__bergerak__sendiri.__Dan__mana__mungkin__sebuah__boneka__bisa__menangis.__Dia__kan__hanyalah__sebuah__boneka__porselen,__kan__?'_pikir Akaba antara percaya dan tidak.

Akaba mencoba untuk tidak peduli terhadap Angela, dan memutuskan untuk membaca buku saja. Ia berbalik, mengambil sebuah buku tentang Forensik setebal 2 cm, lalu mulai membacanya dengan serius.

Rupanya pengalihan perhatian dengan cara membaca cukup manjur untuk Akaba. Ia tak lagi mempedulikan Angela.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, dan Akaba masih saja terfokus pada buku itu. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan boneka porselen cantik bernama Angela yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya akibat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh sebuah boneka. Ya, tidak mungkin. Pikirannya terhanyut oleh beratus-ratus kalimat yang ada di depannya.

Ketika Akaba berbalik untuk mengambil minum, ia melihat Angela masih ada di posisi seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Ia menghela nafas lega, setidaknya boneka itu tidak bergerak macam-macam _meskipun_ sebelumnya ia bergerak sendiri.

Ia keluar dari kamar, menuju dapur, lalu mengambil segelas air dan segera kembali ke kamar. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berlama-lama meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.

Akaba masuk ke kamar, dan Angela masih dalam posisinya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_'Sudah__capekkah__dia__?'_pikir Akaba, masih tersenyum. _'Setidaknya__ia__tidak__menggangguku__lagi.__Asal__dia__tahu__saja,__ia__menakutiku.'_Pemuda itu merasa agak tenang dan memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang tadi ia baca.

Namun, melihat Angela yang seakan-akan benar-benar menangis karena sedih, lama-lama Akaba tidak tega juga. Rasanya seperti dia telah melukai perasaan seorang adik kecil yang masih polos. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak melihatnya.

_'Oke,__aku__berpikir__bahwa__hal__ini__sangat__gila,__tapi__… __daripada__aku__melihatnya__seperti__ini__terus.__Membuatku__terlihat__seperti__om-om__pedo__saja.'_ Batin Akaba.

Maka ia mendekati Angela, kemudian duduk di samping boneka porselen yang berbaring tengkurap itu. Disentuhnya bahu Angela lembut, kemudian ia berbicara dengan boneka itu menggunakan suara yang pelan dan menenangkan, persis seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan bayinya yang sedang menangis.

"Oke, Angela, kau tahu, kau sangat menakutiku. Tapi, aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak memperdulikanmu, ya ? Jadi, jangan menangis lagi." Ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus rambut pirang pucat Angela.

_'Aku__pasti__sudah__gila__…__'_batinnya nelangsa.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari boneka itu, Akaba menghela nafas. Sia-sia saja apa yang ia lakukan. Dan ia sudah membuat siapapun yang akan melihatnya berpikir bahwa ia sudah _gila_.

Akhirnya Akaba memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Namun, baru sampai setengah halaman, hatinya tergerak untuk melihat keadaan boneka misterius yang ada di sampingnya itu. Ia melirik, dan sekali lagi, Angela telah memberikan _surprise_ yang membuatnya senang sekaligus ngeri.

Angela sekarang duduk seperti semula. Matanya tidak menunjukkan sinar kemarahan, melainkan tampak indah dan cerah. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen. Posisi tubuhnya rileks, dengan kedua tangan dipangku. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya yang pucat.

Melihat Angela, di satu sisi Akaba merasa senang. Senang karena apa yang tadi dilakukannya tidak sia-sia. Senang karena ia tidak dianggap om-om pedo yang membuat anak kecil menangis. Tapi, di satu sisi lainnya, ia merasa ngeri. Bukankah ini berarti boneka itu merespon terhadap _semua_ yang ia katakan, dan mengerti semua yang ia lakukan.

Akaba tertawa kecil. Setidaknya, boneka itu tidak lagi bersedih.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu.

Apa yang sudah ia katakan ?

Senang boneka itu tidak lagi bersedih ?

Rupanya ia _benar-benar_ sudah gila.

-OooOooO-

Hiruma berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa. Ah, betapa ia merindukan keberadaan adik kesayangannya itu di sampingnya seperti dulu. Memang, Musashi dan Kurita memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Hiruma untuk sementara waktu agar Hiruma tidak kesepian. Tapi tetap saja, semuanya terasa berbeda tanpa Victoria di sampingnya.

Ia berguling ke samping, menatap tempat kosong di sampingnya. Dahulu, Victoria biasa tidur di sana, apalagi sejak Victoria mulai terkena penyakit aneh itu. Hiruma sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari sosok adiknya. Ia takut kalau-kalau adiknya akan lenyap jika ia tidak menjaganya.

Hah, betapa ia sangat bergantung pada Victoria.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma merasakan hembusan angin dingin di belakang tubuhnya. Ia berbalik, dan menyadari bahwa ia lupa menutup jendela kamar tidurnya, dan membiarkan angin musim gugur yang dingin masuk begitu saja.

Sambil menggerutu, ia berdiri untuk menutup jendela kamarnya. Sesaat sebelum tidur, ia seolah mengalami halusinasi.

Ia seperti melihat sosok adiknya berdiri di bawah sana, diantara bunga-bunga aneka warna yang sedang mekar sambil membawa gembor penyiram. Ia tersenyum manis, melambaikan tangan kanannnya dengan riang kearah Hiruma sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi, dan berkata bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat indah.

Bahkan Hiruma mampu mendengar suaranya yang lembut namun riang, menggema di telinganya. Panggilan _'Kakak,__selamat__pagi__!__Pagi__ini__sangat__indah__!'_ itu terngiang-ngiang berulang kali di telinganya, seperti kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang tanpa harus khawatir pitanya akan rusak. Suara itu begitu abadi di telinganya.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia hanya melihat halusinasi.

Karena kemudian yang ada di depannya bukanlah sosok cantik adiknya yang memanggil-manggil namanya, melainkan hanya bunga-bunga yang tampak sendu serta langit yang gelap. Dan bunyi-bunyi gemerisik daun serta bunyi tetesan air hujan yang membentur tanah mendominasi telinganya, bukan panggilan ceria Victoria.

Betapa ia begitu merindukannya. Meskipun belum sampai sehari Victoria pergi meninggalkannya, namun Hiruma sudah merasa seakan-akan ia telah ditinggal bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Hiruma ?" terdengar suara berat di belakangnya. "Jangan seperti itu, nanti masuk angin." Tegurnya pelan.

Hiruma mendengus. "Heh. Lebih baik aku sakit masuk angin lalu mati sehingga aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Angelina." Ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik, membuat Musashi menghela nafas.

"Aku takkan membiarkannya."

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu, kakek tua ?" Hiruma heran. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan Musashi sudah berada di sampingnya, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hiruma.

"Karena aku takkan membiarkan sahabatku pergi. Mengetahui bahwa Victoria telah pergi saja membuatku merasa sedih. Apalagi kalau kau juga ikut pergi. Bisa bayangkan berapa liter air mata yang akan Kurita keluarkan ?"

"Kau menyayangi Angelina, kan ? Menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi dirinya." Musashi terdiam.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

-OooOooO-

Sudah pukul 9 malam, dan Akaba sudah merasa cukup lelah. Setelah kejadian sebelumnya, tidak banyak perubahan yang berarti terlihat dari Angela. Hanya saja, waktu Akaba membawa masuk _Blueberry__Cheesecake_ untuk cemilan malam hari, Akaba merasakan sorot mata Angela semakin cerah, seakan-akan ia juga ingin makan _Blueberry__Cheesecake_ yang saat itu sedang dimakan oleh Akaba.

Heh, Akaba jadi ingin tertawa sendiri.

"Oke, saatnya tidur." Akaba berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar tidurnya. Kamar Akaba pun menjadi gelap, hanya sinar bulan purnama berwarna keemasan yang menembus melewati tirai kamarnya.

Pemuda itu berbaring di samping Angela, yang ia letakkan berbaring telentang di kasurnya. Matanya menatap mata Angela yang tertutup, dan memperhatikan penampilan boneka porselen itu.

_'Hmm__… __Dia__mengingatkanku__akan__seseorang__…__'_ pikir Akaba. Tapi ia buru – buru menepis pikiran itu.

Terdiam sesaat, sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Ia penasaran, bagaimana rasanya tidur sambil memeluk sebuah boneka. Awalnya, ia menolak untuk mencobanya, karena merasa malu. Masa laki-laki tidur dengan boneka, sih ? Apalagi boneka porselen. Tetapi, rasa penasaran begitu memenuhi seluruh dadanya, membuatnya merasa sesak.

_'Fuuh__… __Tidak__ada__salahnya__mencoba.__Lagipula,__untuk__saat__ini__tidak__ada__yang__melihatku__melakukan__hal__yang__sangat__feminim__seperti__ini.'_ Pikirnya.

Maka, ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya di sekeliling tubuh mungil Angela. Kulit porselen boneka itu terasa hangat, seperti kulit manusia sungguhan. Terasa seperti ia sedang memeluk tubuh manusia, bukan boneka. Dan, apakah itu sungguhan atau bukan, entah kenapa Akaba merasa seperti ada denyut nadi. Ah, mana mungkin. Angela kan hanya sebuah boneka, bukan manusia.

Sebelumnya Akaba tak merasakan ngantuk, hanya lelah. Tapi setelah memeluk Angela, ia merasakan kedua kelopak matanya berat, seperti ditimpa oleh beban berpuluh-puluh kilo. Oleh karena itu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan dalam waktu yang kurang dari 1 menit, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah pulas.

Di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam, perlahan-lahan kedua mata Angela terbuka, menunjukkan kedua matanya yang indah itu kepada dunia. Kepalanya bergerak pelan, melihat Akaba yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian tersenyum manis penuh kebahagiaan.

-OooOooO-

Pagi harinya, Akaba terbangun oleh ketukan (baca : gedoran) ibunya.

"Hayato, ayo bangun ! Nanti terlambat ! Hayatoo !" ibunya berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu Akaba.

Akaba Hayato mengerang pelan, kedamaiannya terganggu oleh teriakan ibunya. Dengan malas ia bangun, dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia melihat ke samping, namun tak menemukan Angela. Padahal semalam ia tidur dengan memeluk boneka itu. Kemudian ia melihat ke bawah ranjang, mungkin saja semalam ia terjatuh ke lantai. Dan tetap tidak ada.

Ia hampir menjerit kaget ketika ia melihat lurus ke depan.

Disanalah Angela berada. Duduk manis diatas baju seragam Akaba dan bersandar tas sekolahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan senyumnya masih tetap ada. Hanya saja, Akaba tak merasa menyiapkan seragam dan tas sekolahnya diatas kursi tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Angela duduk santai di dekat seragamnya ? Masa Angela yang menyiapkannya ?

Akaba bergidik, lalu memandang Angela dengan horor. Masa sih, Angela yang benar-benar mengambil baju seragamnya, lalu duduk di sana ? Masa sih, hal yang sangat sulit—bahkan hampir mustahil—seperti itu terjadi kepadanya ?

Oke, sekarang ia mulai ketakutan.

Pemuda itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi, lalu berangkat sekolah sehingga ia tidak melihat dan bertemu dengan Angela lagi. Dengan panik, dibantingnya pintu kamar mandi, kemudian suara air yang mengalir terdengar.

Diam-diam, tak lama setelah Akaba pergi mandi, senyuman di bibir Angela luntur, menjadi sebuah ekspresi sedih.

-OooOooO-

Mamori berdiri sambil memegang tas sekolahnya. Mata birunya berkeliling, mencari-cari sesosok orang yang ia tunggu. Akaba Hayato. Pemuda itu terlambat.

"Mamori !" gadis berambut cokelat itu mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum, tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Orang yang sangat dicintainya. Akaba berhenti tepat di depan Mamori, nafasnya terengah-engah, membuktikan bahwa ia sudah berlari sangat lama, dan sangat cepat tentunya. Ia tak menyia-nyiakan bakat berlarinya itu rupanya.

"Kau terlambat," Mamori berkacak pinggang, dan berpura-pura marah. Akaba buru-buru meminta maaf kepada kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku, _My__Lady_. Aku bangun kesiangan hari ini," ujar Akaba. Yah, memang bukan kenyaataan yang sebenarnya, karena alasan Akaba terlambat bukanlah karena kesiangan, melainkan karena ia ragu-ragu untuk mengambil keputusan apakah ia akan keluar dari kamar mandi atau tidak.

Gadis cantik itu menghela nafas. Tidak biasanya Akaba terlambat. Tapi, tak masalah. Dia kan juga manusia. "Sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi. Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Mamori. Ia menggandeng tangan Akaba, dan mulai berjalan beriringan.

Di sela-sela perjalanan mereka isi dengan obrolan ringan. Sebenarnya, mulut Akaba sudah sangat ingin menceritakan kepada Mamori tentang boneka Angela yang tidak bersikap seperti boneka yang sebenarnya. Tapi, ia khawatir Mamori akan menganggapnya berhalusinasi, hanya imajinasi, dan yang paling parah adalah gadis itu akan menganggapnya sakit atau bahkan gila. Oh, ia tentu tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Ketika akan menyeberang jalan, Akaba menggandeng tangan Mamori semakin erat dan membimbingnya menyeberang. Ia tak mau kekasihnya itu menyeberang tanpa diawasi olehnya, kan ?

Saat mereka sampai di tengah-tengah jalan, Akaba menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

Angela ada di dalam tasnya. Dengan mata setengah melotot, dan wajah yang kosong tanpa ekspresi. Kepalanya perlahan-lahan bergerak menatap Akaba, kemudian ia tersenyum. Tidak, bukan senyuman manis yang seperti biasanya, melainkan sebuah senyuman sadis.

Saking kagetnya, Akaba sampai tidak sadar kalau ia melepaskan tangan Mamori, dan berdiri diam di tengah-tengah jalan raya, tidak mengetahui kalau sebuah truk membunyikan klaksonnya dengan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga, sedang melaju dengan cepat menuju kearahnya. Mamori menjerit panik sekaligus kaget.

"AKABA ! AWAS !"

Mata Akaba membelalak. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan truk itu. Oh, ia akan segera tertabrak oleh truk itu. Ia akan segera mati.

Namun, mendadak tas yang ia bawa terasa begitu berat, dan beban itu membuatnya tak sanggup untuk berdiri, lalu menjatuhkannya ke samping—yang dengan sukses membuatnya selamat dari kecelakaan maut yang hampir saja membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Kepala Akaba membentur aspal, melukai dahinya. Sementara boneka Angela terlempar keluar dari tas Akaba dan menggores sebagian kulit porselennya yang mulus itu—dan anehnya, meskipun ia adalah sebuah boneka porselen yang seharusnya pecah begitu jatuh, boneka Angela sama sekali tidak pecah ataupun rusak. Hanya beberapa lecet yang menggores wajahnya.

Mamori segera berlari menghampiri Akaba. Matanya sudah hampir mengeluarkan air mata ketakutan.

"Hayato !" Mamori membantu Akaba bangun. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hayato ?" ia mengerang pelan sambil memegang dahinya yang agak berdarah, kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan kearah Mamori. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah daripada ini."

Gadis itu menghela nafas lega, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Angela yang tergeletak tak jauh dari Akaba. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil boneka cantik itu. Tangannya mengelus lecet yang ada di pipinya. "Oh, Angela yang malang." Ia menggendongnya, lalu kembali ke Akaba yang sedang menahan lukanya menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Kenapa Angela bisa ada di tasmu, Akaba ? Bukankah ia seharusnya ada di rumah ?" Akaba tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Angela penuh kemarahan—dan sedikit kebencian.

_'Kau__yang__menyebabkan__semua__ini.'_ Batin Akaba, masih menatap mata ungu Angela. _'Kau__yang__membuatku__tersiksa,__Angela.__Kau__yang__melakukannya.'_ Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Tidak peduli dengan Mamori yang menatapnya heran.

_'Ini semua salahmu, Angela.'_

-OooOooO-

Sepulang sekolah, Akaba melempar tasnya ke lantai, frustasi. Ia kemudian mengambil Angela, dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur dengan posisi duduk. Mamori tadi menempelkan sebuah plester di pipi lecet Angela. Katanya agar ia terlihat cantik seperti semula. Tapi bagi Akaba, hal itu malah memperburuk keadaan.

Akaba mulai merasa kesal. Tidak, mungkin sudah sangat marah. Mau sampai berapa kali lagi hidupnya harus terus diganggu oleh keberadaan Angela yang selalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Seharusnya ia menyalahkan Victoria, kenapa ia memberikan boneka aneh seperti Angela kepada dirinya. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan orang yang hendak memberikan Angela kepada dirinya, apalagi tujuan Victoria mungkin bukan tujuan yang buruk. _Mungkin_.

Hmm.

Atau, haruskah ia menyalahkan Hiruma karena sudah melaksanakan permintaan Victoria ? Ah, itu juga tidak bisa. Sebab Hiruma hanya ingin agar Victoria bahagia di sana. Jadi, ia melakukan sesuai keinginannya. Lagipula, kalau ia tidak melakukan keinginan orang yang akan mati, perasaannya jadi tidak nyaman.

Jadi intinya, ia harus menyalahkan Victoria ?

Ah, dia tak tega.

Akaba melayangkan pandangannya kearah Angela. Sorot matanya menajam. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, ia tahu berbicara dengan sebuah boneka adalah hal yang gila. Sangat gila. Namun ia harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, boneka itu takkan berhenti mengganggunya. Dan jika ia membuang Angela, ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Victoria di alam sana nantinya.

Ia _harus_ berbicara dengan Angela.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi di seberang Angela, kemudian menatap mata ungu boneka porselen itu dengan tatapan tajam. Marah. Ia sangat marah.

"Dengar, aku tak tahu kau ini apa..." ia memulai dengan suara pelan. "Tapi, bisakah kau untuk tidak mengganggu hidupku seperti ini ? Kau membuatku takut ! Kau juga bahkan hampir membuatku mati terlindas truk pagi ini ! Apa maksudmu ?" Akaba mengeluarkan semua kemarahan yang membuatnya frustasi sejak pagi ke Angela.

Melihat Angela yang tak bereaksi dan diam saja, Akaba merasakan kemarahannya semakin memuncak. "Asal kau tahu saja, Angela, aku sangat membencimu !" teriaknya keras. Ia beruntung kedua orang tuanya sedang bekerja saat ini, atau mereka sudah datang ke kamar Akaba sedari tadi.

Akaba menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri. Oh, sekarang ia sudah menjadi gila. ia berbalik membelakangi Angela, dan memijat dahinya yang terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba telinga Akaba menangkap sebuah suara asing dari Angela. Ia berbalik, kemudian menelan ludah dalam kengerian.

Angela menangis.

Boneka porselen itu menangis.

Tidak, tidak, bukan menangis air mata.

Melainkan Angela menangis _darah_.

Ya, darah. Darah berwarna merah segar mengalir perlahan keluar dari mata ungu Angela. Senyuman yang biasanya terukir di wajahnya itu lenyap, berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih dan terluka. Dan juga, luka lecet di wajah Angela akibat kecelakaan tadi pagi juga mengeluarkan darah, menetes di ranjang Akaba.

Akaba mengusap kedua matanya, berharap ia hanya melihat halusinasi. Ia memejamkan mata, menghitung selama 10 detik, kemudian membukanya lagi. Tapi tak ada perubahan. Darah terus mengalir dari mata dan luka Angela, seperti tidak ada habisnya.

Pemuda itu mendekati Angela dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Disentuhnya pipi Angela yang berdarah, kemudian menyentuh cairan berwarna merah darah itu.

Hangat. Cairan merah itu hangat.

Ia mendekatkan tangannya yang sudah berlumur cairan merah itu ke hidungnya, dan mencium bau amis darah menguar.

Ternyata cairan yang mengalir dari mata Angela dan ada di tangannya itu adalah _darah_.

Akaba membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

_'Siapa__dia__?__Siapa__boneka__bernama__Angela__yang__ada__di__hadapanku__saat__ini__?__Apa__yang__ia__mau__?'_ masih dalam kepanikannya, Akaba mengambil boneka itu kemudian melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke lantai.

"Pergi !"

Boneka itu jatuh, namun tidak pecah. Ia hanya terkulai lemas dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

Angela perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, kepalanya yang berlumuran darah akibat dibanting oleh Akaba. Ia menatap Akaba dengan mata ungu yang juga masih mengalirkan air mata darah dengan pandangan sedih dan memelas. Tangan kanannya bergerak maju, berusaha meraih Akaba. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah, dan Angela akhirnya berbicara.

"A…kaba… Aka…ba…" suaranya begitu lirih, persis seperti suara yang membisiki telinganya kemarin. Tapi dibalik kelirihan suara itu, Akaba samar-samar merasakan kemiripan suara Angela dengan suara seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Victoria.

Sekarang Akaba mengasumsikan satu hal. Angela adalah Victoria. Boneka itu mati, tapi Victoria masih ada. Tapi itu hanyalah asumsi. Bukankah Victoria sudah mati ?

Dengan panik Akaba mengambil Angela, kemudian memasukkannya kedalam laci, kemudian menguncinya. Ia tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia tak ingin melihat Angela memanggil-manggil namanya dalam keadaan berdarah-darah seperti itu.

Menarik napas panjang, pemuda itu berbalik, ingin membersihkan tetesan darah yang tadi mengotori ranjang dan lantai kamar tidurnya. Dan seperti biasa, kejutan yang diberikan oleh boneka porselen itu selalu terjadi. Darah-darah itu lenyap, dan kamarnya bersih seperti sebelumnya.

_'Aku__butuh__istirahat.__Sekarang.'_Pikirnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal lain selain tidur. Maka ia berbaring di ranjang—awalnya tidak begitu yakin apakah darah di ranjangnya sudah benar-benar bersih—kemudian memejamkan mata, berusaha membersihkan pikirannya dari semua yang ia alami sebelumnya.

Tak berapa lama, ia sudah pulas dalam tidurnya.

-OooOooO-

_"Akaba… Hayato…" _

_Pemuda bernama Akaba itu menoleh, berusaha mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya itu. Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi ia begitu familiar dengan suara lembut itu. Mirip suara Mamori, tetapi bukan Mamori. _

_"Aku disini, Akaba Hayato." Ia melihat kebelakang, dan tersentak._

_Victoria._

_Gadis itu berdiri tepat di belakangnya, mengenakan gaun berwarna mauve dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil. Sekali lagi, Akaba teringat dengan gaun yang dikenakan oleh seseorang, namun ia tak mampu mengingat siapa yang mengenakan gaun itu._

_"Vic…toria ? Kenapa kau ada disini ? Ini dimana ?" ia bertanya kepada gadis di belakangnya, yang hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Kau disini, Akaba. Disini denganku." Ia menjawab, menutupi kedua matanya menggunakan poninya yang panjang._

_Akaba sweatdrop. "'Disini' itu dimana, Victoria ?"_

_Victoria tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati Akaba, masih menunduk._

_"Akaba… Apa kau membenciku ?" Akaba menaikkan sebelah alisnya dalam kebingungan. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Membencimu ? Mana mungkin, Victoria. Aku tak mungkin membenci temanku sendiri." Jawabnya._

_"Benarkah ?" Victoria mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang pernah dilihat Akaba sebelumnya, tapi ia tak tahu dimana ia melihat ekspresi itu. Ekspresi wajah sedih dengan pancaran mata yang memelas. _

_'Aku sepertinya pernah melihat ekspresi seperti ini…' batin Akaba. "Tentu saja itu benar, Victoria. Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata kalau aku membenci dirimu ?"_

_"Dari kamu." Jawaban Victoria yang begitu polos entah kenapa membuat Akaba tiba-tiba teringat akan perkataan kasar yang ia lontarkan pada Angela sebelumnya._

_Hm, Angela ?_

_Angela. Ia seperti mengenal nama boneka itu._

_Boneka ?_

_Otak Akaba sibuk membuat sebuah kesimpulan._

_Angela. Boneka. Angela._

_"Kau__mengatakan__hal__itu__pada__Angela,__kan__?"__kata-kata__Victoria__membuyarkan__lamunan__Akaba.__"Kau__membuat_ku_menangis__dengan__mengatakan__bahwa__kau__membenci__Angela.__Apa__yang__salah__dengan__Angela__?__Dia__boneka__paling__berharga__yang__pernah__aku__punya.__Kenapa__Angela__?"_

_Sekarang Akaba ingat semuanya. Suara itu, wajah itu, gaun itu, serta perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Victoria sedari tadi._

_Namun, baru saja ia akan berkata kepada Victoria, gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya, dengan mata yang menangis air mata darah, luka lecet di pipi yang juga mengeluarkan darah, serta kepala yang berlumuran darah._

_Ia hampir berteriak kaget, tetapi ucapan Victoria membungkamnya._

_"Hayato… Aku masih ada disini…"_

-OooOooO-

Akaba bangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Mimpi itu. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Victoria, Angela, darah, serta semuanya. Terasa seakan-akan ia tidak sedang bermimpi, melainkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Victoria…" gadis itu muncul di mimpinya. Kenapa ? Ada apa ? Kenapa sampai Victoria juga ada di sana ? Kenapa Angela tidak ada ?

_'Hayato… Aku masih ada disini…' _

Ucapan Victoria sesaat sebelum ia terbangun itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Tidak, suara itu tidak terngiang. Suara itu _benar-benar_ berbisik di telinganya.

"Kenapa, Victoria ?" tanyanya pelan.

_'Aku masih disini… Jangan lupakan aku, Hayato…'_

"Kenapa kau ada disini ? Kau sudah mati, Victoria."

'Aku tak mau pergi… Aku masih disini… Ingatlah aku…'

Akaba menutup kedua telinganya, berusaha memblokir semua kata-kata yang sedari tadi berbisik di telinganya. Tidak, ia tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Semua kalimat itu membuatnya semakin gila daripada sebelumnya.

"Tidak ! Aku tak mau mendengarnya ! Pergi, Victoria !" teriaknya.

_'Angela… Aku Angela… Aku masih disini…'_

"Victoria… Bukan, Angela… Pergi… Jangan pernah ada disini lagi…" suara Akaba mulai melemah. Ia capek. Tidurnya tadi terasa tidak seperti tidur. Ia lelah, seakan-akan seluruh energi tubuhnya sudah dikuras habis.

"Sampai kapan… Kau akan disini, Victoria ?"

_'Aku masih disini, sampai kau mengetahui kenyataan.'_

Sepertinya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Victoria akan terus ditempat ini, Akaba Hayato.

-OooOooO-

Sudah 4 hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali Akaba melihat Angela sebelum ia mengunci boneka itu di dalam laci dengan keadaan berlumuran darah. Dan sudah 4 hari ini Akaba terus memimpikan hal yang sama. Victoria, dengan wajah berlumurah darah dan menangis air mata darah, ada di depannya, mengucapkan kalimat _'Aku__masih__disini,__Akaba.__Jangan__lupakan__aku.__Ingatlah__aku,__Akaba.__Aku__masih__disini'_ dengan nada memelas yang membuat Akaba bergidik ngeri.

Tetapi, entah kenapa, Akaba merasakan sedikit perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Ia merasa bersalah telah membanting Angela, melukainya. Ia juga merasa bersalah telah berkata bahwa ia membenci Angela. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertambah kuat ketika di mimpinya semalam, Victoria menangis tersedu-sedu, berkata bahwa Akaba membenci dirinya, dan tidak ingin dia ada di dekatnya.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk membuka laci itu. Ia pasrah menerima segala resiko yang mungkin akan ia terima apabila ia membiarkan Angela keluar. Ia tak tahan lagi menanggung rasa bersalah itu.

Dengan tangan gemetar ia perlahan membuka kunci laci, kemudian menarik laci itu terbuka.

Dan disanalah Angela. Tapi ia tak seperti 4 hari yang lalu, berdarah-darah dan mengerikan. Ia sekarang tampak begitu cantik, seperti dulu pertama kali Akaba menerima Angela dari Hiruma. Luka di wajahnya menghilang tanpa bekas. Matanya yang ungu itu bersinar cerah, penuh keceriaan. Rambutnya rapi, tidak berantakan. Dan senyuman manis itu terukir di wajahnya yang kini mulus.

Ia seakan-akan bahagia Akaba telah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya dari dalam sana.

Didekapnya Angela, kemudian ia menatap mata Angela dalam-dalam.

"Angela, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi aku minta maaf, sudah melakukan hal-hal kasar kepadamu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah." Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Akaba berpikir bahwa berbicara dengan boneka adalah suatu hal yang sangat gila, tetapi ia masih saja melakukannya.

Oh, dan ia punya satu hal yang akan ia katakan.

"Angela, mulai sekarang aku pasrah akan apa yang terjadi…"

-OooOooO-

Hiruma berdiri di samping makam Victoria. Ia memegang seikat bunga, dan matanya menatap sayu kearah makam tersebut.

"Angelina, kau tahu, aku sangat kesepian sekarang. Apalagi tanpa dirimu." Ia memulai pembicaraan, kemudian duduk di pinggir makam itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut batu nisan bertuliskan nama adiknya. "Awalnya, aku merasa sangat depresi, bahkan memutuskan untuk mati saja. Tapi…" ia tersenyum. "Yang lainnya membuatku sadar, bahwa aku tidak sendirian, Angelina. Mereka akan selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan mereka."

Senyumannya menjadi melankolis. "Oh, dan aku membawakan hadiah untukmu." Ia meletakkan seikat bunga mawar yang ia bawa tadi di makam Victoria. "Aku yang menanamnya. Setelah kepergianmu, aku memutuskan untuk merawat kebun yang selalu kau rawat. Salah satu mawar berbunga begitu indah, dan, inilah mawar itu. Kuhadiahkan untukmu."

"Angelina, apakah kau kesepian disana ? Apakah kau merindukan Akaba ? Apakah kau merasa bahagia di alam sana ? Aku berharap aku bisa tahu semuanya."

"Mendadak melankolis, Hiruma ?" suara itu muncul di belakangnya. Hiruma mendengus, tahu siapa yang bicara itu.

"Tch. Bukan urusanmu, mata merah sialan." Akaba. Ia membawa seikat bunga Lily.

"Fuuh… Aku juga membawa hadiah," diletakkannya bunga itu di atas makam Victoria, berdampingan dengan bunga mawar Hiruma.

"Apa maumu ?" tanya Hiruma gusar, tidak suka diganggu oleh keberadaan Akaba.

"Hiruma, kau percaya arwah gentayangan ?"

Pertanyaan Akaba barusan membuat Hiruma hampir tertawa keras. "Arwah gentayangan ? Sejak kapan kau jadi penggemar hal-hal _Occult_, mata merah sialan ?"

Akaba terdiam sejenak. "Lupakan saja." Ia merasakan pipinya memerah, malu karena sudah bertanya hal konyol seperti itu pada Hiruma.

"Bodoh." Pemuda itu tersentak, tak menyangkan bahwa Hiruma akan merespon. "Ada atu tidaknya itu tergantung kepadamu, mata merah sialan."

Dan Hiruma meninggalkan Akaba sendirian.

-OooOooO-

Akaba membuka pintu kamarnya, dan langsung melemparkan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

Bisikan-bisikan _'Aku__masih__disini,__Akaba.__Jangan__lupakan__aku.__Ingatlah__aku,__Akaba.__Aku__masih__disini'_itu masih ada, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Yang penting sekarang adalah untuk menemukan siapa yang sebenarnya merasuki Angela, sehingga boneka itu bergerak sendiri.

Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan datar, sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang mirip dengan bisikan itu, namun kali ini terdengar lebih jelas, dan juga terdengar dekat.

"Akaba… Hayato…"

Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya, dan ia menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Angela berdiri.

Ya, boneka itu benar-benar berdiri. Ia berjalan pelan kearah Akaba. Kedua kelopak matanya berkedip, layaknya manusia. Gerakannya kaku dan lambat, namun cukup untuk membuat Akaba merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya.

"M-mau apa kau, Angela ?" tanyanya, berusaha tenang.

Angela menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum.

"Bukan. Bukan Angela. Aku Angelina. Angelina Victoriszhka Constantine." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut, suara Victoria.

Mata Akaba membelalak. "Vic…toria ?" boneka itu tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku Victoria, Akaba Hayato. Kau tahu aku, kan ?" Akaba mengangguk, masih merasa sedikit ngeri.

"Jadi selama ini… kau yang merasuki Angela ? Apa maumu sebenarnya ? Kenapa kau terus – terusan menggangguku ?"

Angela memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menyadari, bahwa aku ada disini, Akaba. Itu saja."

"Tetapi, kenapa kau sampai memakai cara berputar-putar seperti ini ? Kau membuatku takut."

"Sebab kau punya Mamori." Jawaban Angela yang berikutnya membuat pemuda itu bungkam. "Karena ada Mamori, kau sama sekali tak memperhatikan aku. Oleh karena itu, aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa, agar kau bisa menyadari keberadaanku disini, Akaba."

Sekarang semua yang mengganggu pikiran Akaba mulai terungkap satu demi satu. Hanya satu pertanyaan lagi yang belum terjawab.

"Mengapa… Mengapa kau ingin aku menyadari keberadaanmu disini, Victoria ?"

Pipi Victoria agak memerah, dan boneka itu kemudian menatap Akaba dengan malu. "Ka-karena… Karena aku mencintaimu, Akaba Hayato. Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah menetapkan bahwa hatiku sudah terebut olehmu. Sejak aku masih hidup dahulu, keinginanku hanya satu, yaitu untuk bisa bersama denganmu selama-lamanya." Ia menyelesaikan perkataannya itu dengan cepat.

"Oleh karena itu," Angela mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Mata Akaba langsung melebar begitu melihat apa yang Angela keluarkan. Sebuah pisau. "Aku rela melakukan apapun, agar aku bisa bersama denganmu selamanya." Boneka itu berjalan mendekati Akaba dengan pisau di tangannya, bersiap untuk membunuh pemuda itu.

Namun Akaba tetap diam. "Maafkan aku, Akaba. Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, di alam yang sama. Aku tak ingin terpisah darimu…" anehnya, sambil mendekati Akaba, Angela sama sekali tidak mau menatap Akaba. Ia menyembunyikan kedua matanya dibalik rambut pirang pucatnya.

Akaba memutuskan untuk diam saja. Seperti yang ia katakan dahulu, ia sudah pasrah akan segalanya. Kalau memang Angela, tidak, Victoria akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, ia akan membiarkannya.

Sesaat sebelum Angela menusukkan pisau itu ke Akaba, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, dan berkata dengan suara pelan. "Aku pasrah jika kau mau membunuhku, Angelina." Dan saat itu, Angela mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati dirinya menatap lurus kearah mata Akaba.

Mata mereka berdua beradu. Mata Ametyhst milik Angela, dan mata Ruby milik Akaba akhirnya bertemu satu sama lain.

Angela terdiam.

Selama ini, belum pernah Akaba menatap matanya sedalam dan setulus ini, dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, apalagi sampai memanggilnya 'Angelina'. Hal itu membuat niat Angela untuk membunuh Akaba perlahan-lahan menguap. Ia lalu teringat, betapa ia mencintai Akaba.

Apa yang ia lakukan ?

Kenapa ia berusaha untuk membunuh Akaba ?

Pisau di tangan Angela jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara besi membentur lantai. Boneka itu lalu jatuh terduduk, rambutnya menutupi mata. Akaba menatapnya heran.

"Angelina ?" panggil Akaba.

"Aku…tidak bisa…" suaranya terdengar gemetar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan yang membuat Akaba terkejut adalah, Angela menangis. Bukan menangis darah seperti dulu, tapi menangis layaknya manusia biasa.

Air matanya mengalir di pipinya, dan ia menggingit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Hayato." Ia meringkuk, terisak. "Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Walaupun imbalannya adalah hidup bersamamu selamanya, tapi… aku tidak bisa… Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan hal ini…"

Akaba menghela nafas lega, dan ia masih tersenyum. Diangkatnya Angela, kemudian ia menatap mata Amethyst Angela sekali lagi.

"Dengar, Angelina." Ia berkata lembut. "Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi… kita sekarang sudah hidup di dunia yang berbeda, kita tak bisa bersama, Angelina. Aku tahu hal ini berat untukmu. Namun, aku mohon agar kau mengerti. Aku tidak suka kau seperti ini, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia di alam sana. Oleh karena itu, tenanglah, dan kembalilah ke alam sana, tempatmu berada, Angelina," Akaba menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Angela.

Angela terdiam sejenak, lalu seulas senyuman sedih muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau benar," ia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Akaba, kemudian menatapnya. "Aku akan pergi, Akaba. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan sebelum aku pergi." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Akaba, kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda itu lembut.

Pipi Akaba memerah. Ia tak percaya ia sudah mencium Ang—Victoria dengan tubuh Angela. Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Ia juga tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Akaba." Ujar Angela lembut sebelum menjauhkan dirinya dari Akaba. "Tolong jaga boneka Angela baik-baik, ya. Dan… Aku mencintaimu, Hayato…" itu adalah kata – kata terakhir Victoria sebelum ia meninggalkan tubuh Angela.

Boneka itu jatuh di depan Akaba. Pemuda bermata merah itu tersenyum dan mengambil Angela, lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Sampai jumpa, Angelina. Semoga engkau bahagia di alam sana…"

-OooOooO-

Pada saat pernikahan Akaba dan Mamori, Akaba membelikan Angela sebuah gaun yang cantik, dan membawanya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menunggu di altar. Ketika Mamori datang, ia mendekap Angela semakin erat, menyatakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat.

Dan saat Mamori dan Akaba mengucapkan sumpah setia yang akan menyatukan mereka berdua, Akaba masih tetap mendekap Angela.

Setelah pernikahan selesai, Akaba berbalik, dan ia terkejut ketika melihat bayangan yang mungkin hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya di pintu depan gereja.

Di sana berdiri Victoria. Ia mengenakan gaun putih yang sama dengan gaun yang Akaba pakaikan pada Angela. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai. Ia tersenyum lembut, dan tangannya memegang buket bunga mawar yang sebelumnya dilempar oleh Mamori. Pada saat pelemparan bunga, bunga itu menghilang entah kemana. Namun Akaba yakin, bahwa Victoria-lah yang mendapatkan bunga itu.

Sebelum sosok itu lenyap, Akaba merasakan bisikan lembut di telinganya.

"Selamat, Hayato. Oh, dan aku mencintaimu…"

THE END

-OooOooO-

Mein Gott, ini fanfic oneshot yang paling panjang yang pernah Nade buat. Maaf kalau jelek, ya. Dan, Nade berharap ada yang mau me-review Fic abal ini.

Akhir kata, nggak ada yang bisa Nade sampaikan selain…

R&R please !


End file.
